Dr Slump Operación: ARENA
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Fanfic donde los personajes de Dr. Slump interpretan un capitulo de una de las caricaturas de mi infancia KND Los Chicos del Barrio, en este caso Operación: A.R.E.N.A.


Hola se que aun no termino el Fanfic: El Amor de un androide, pero se ocurrio hacer un fanfic de Dr. Slump interpretando capítulos de una de las series de mi infancia KND Los Chicos del Barrio, y en donde yo vivo este día hace mucho calor, así que pensé en interpretar el capitulo Operación: A.R.E.N.A, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

Presentando a…

Taro Soramame como Numero 1

Arale Norimaki como Numero 3

Obotchaman como Numero 4

Akane Kimidori como Numero 5

Tsukutsun como Numero 2

El Jefe de la Preparatoria como El Rey Dunas

El Compañero del Jefe de la Preparatoria como Los caballeros del Rey Dunas

.3388… como ella misma :P

Y aparición especial de Toriyama (el robot) como Numero 65.3

Y el Sr. Cerdito como el cura de la playa.

El capitulo comienza con una transmisión

Cargando misión para:

Los Chicos del Barrio de la Aldea Pingüino

Operación:

A.R.N.E.A

Algunos

Reyes

Eligen

Novia

Abruptamente

…..

Taro: (siendo arrastrado) NO, NO, POR FABOR, YO SE LOS SUPLICO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO, AAAAHHHH OOOHHH (entonces es arrojado asía la arena) ¡Aaaaahhh! Yyyggg

Akane y Tsukutsun lo miran con molestia

Taro: ¡la playa es muy aburrida! ¡que no ven que yo vivo de mi publico! (N/A: me creo que diga eso de que "vive de su publico" pero admitámoslo nadie se creería que digiera eso de que la playa es aburrida ¿o si? ¬ ¬)

Obotchaman: no se como puede decir eso Joven Taro, a mi me parece muy divertido (enterado en la arena)

Taro: estas enterado hasta el cuello en la arena ¬ ¬

Obotchaman: lo se, jeje, y debo admitir que no esta mal

Arale: ¡Taro! ¿¡por que no me ayudas a construir un castillo de arena!? ¡podemos jugar a reyes y reinas!

Taro: no muchas gracias Arale, quizás en otra ocasión (con disgusto)

Arale: ¿y tu que me dices Obotchaman? ¿quieres jugar?

Obotchaman: ah, gracias Srta. Arale, pero… creo que me quedare aquí

Taro: (se da una palmada en la frente) ¡basta! ¿¡que no ven que yo vivo de mi publico!? ¡ya se los dije! ¡necesito acción! ¡soy hombre de acción!

Yo: ¡si claro! ¿¡como no!? (sarcasmo)

Taro: ¬ ¬

Akane: uff, ¡esta bien! "hombre de acción" ¡ve al club! ¡no nos importa! (N/A: o sea se refiere a la casita donde Akane tiene su club en la escuela, el cual aparece en el capitulo 2 del anime clásico)

Taro: ¡hay gracias! (se va corriendo al auto) ¡volveré por ustedes a las 6:00! (arranca el auto y se va, mientras que Tsukutsun y Akane se limitan a siguirlo con la mirada hasta que ya no se logra ver)

Tsukutsun: el ultimo paga la comida

Akane: :D

Y ambos se van corriendo hacia el agua

Akane: ¿si? Prepárate a perder

Ambos llegan y saltan al agua y empiezan a salpicarse el uno al otro

Mientras con Arale…

Yo: ¡un momento! ¡hay falto la escena donde 4 decía: _tengo arena hasta en los calzones, y no me voy a salir de aquí_!

Obotchaman: ¡pero!.. no espera que yo diga eso ¿o si?

Yo: ¡claro que si! ¡es uno de los momentos mas cómicos del capitulo!

Obotchaman: pero no se imaginan a mi diciendo algo como eso

Yo: ¡y eso lo pondrá a un mejor! ¡Así que dilo!

Obotchaman: ¡pero yo no puedo…!

Yo: no te va a pasar nada, ¡solo dilo!

Obotchaman: pero…

Yo: ¡dilo!

Obotchaman: pero…

Yo: ¡DILO! /:C

Obotchaman: ahh (suspiro) mmm, _tengoarenahastaenloscalzonesynomevoyasalirdeaquí_

Yo: ¬ ¬ …. ¡DILO BIEN!

Obotchaman: ¡pero!

Yo: ¡HASLOOO! /:C

Obotchaman: aaahh (suspira), iiigggsss (inhala)… _tengo arena hasta en los calzones, ¡y no me voy a salir de aquí!..._ aaahh (suspira) ¿ya esta contenta? (apenado)

Yo: ¡mucho! :D ¡gracias!

Obotchaman: no hay de que Señorita

Yo: ¡bien! ¡ahora a seguir con la historia!

Con Arale

Arale: lalalalalala ¡listo! ¡termine mi castillo! ¡termine mi castillo! ¡ahora vamos jugar! ¡seré la princesa de la playa!

Entonces el compañero de la preparatoria se acerca (N/A: para abreviarlo pongámosle CJP

CJP: ¿Quién osa a edificar un castillo en los dominios del Rey de la Preparatoria?, tu fortaleza será ataca y conquistada por… ¡El Caballero de la Torre Redonda!

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? ¡Que Onda! (saludándolos)

CJP: ¡suelten la catapulta! (se dirige a una red de Boley la cual abajo tenia un flotador largo y dos silletas que conectaban dos palos que traían una enorme roca) ¡yyy ahora! (tira de una cuerda el cual hace que la piedra salga volando aterrizando sobre el castillo de arena)

Arale: ¡UY UY UY! ¡aplasto mi castillo!

CJP: ¡tu reino a sido conquistado! ¡en sucesivos cerviras a nuestro glorioso rey! ¡llevence a la princesa! (va y le agarra del brazo llevándosela) ¡a capturar a la princesa!

Arale: ¿¡Hoyoyo!?

Obotchaman: ¿¡Que!? ¿Qué cree que hace usted Joven? ¡dejela! (rápidamente se sale de la arena, pero era tarde pues ya se la habían llevado)

Arale: (desde lejos) ¡Uy uuu!

Obotchaman: ¡yo la salvare Señorita!

Después de haber reunido a Akane y Tsukutsun y contarles lo ocurrido

Akane: ¿un caballero? ¿con armadura y todo eso?

Tsukutsun: aahh ¿seguro que Arale no fue por unos fideos o algo así?

Obotchaman: les estoy diciendo que se la llevaron, hay que salvarla

Tsukutsun: deberíamos llamar a Taro

Obotchaman: ¡no hay tiempo!, además es posible que ahora el Joven Taro este en una super misión o algo así

Mientras con Taro, que estaba hablando en video chat

Toriyama: lo siento Taro, pero no a habido ninguna actividad de adultos que deba ser combatida, ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre? Ven te invito a Wild Land (N/A: O sea el Zoologico de la Aldea)

Fin de la transmisión

Taro: pero yo vivo de mi publico :C

Volviendo a la playa

Obotchaman: no pienso perdonar a ese Joven por lo que a eso, y esto es personal por haber llevado a la Srta. Arale (haciendo puños)

Akane: /:D

Tsukutsun: /:)

Ambos: jeje, _¡Obotchaman-an y Arale-e se quieren, se dan sus besitos, se hagaran sus manitos_

Obotchaman: (colorado) por favor no sigan

Ambos: _¡se quieren! ¡se quieren!_

Obotchaman: ¡basta! Lo que pasa es que, ella me –me… debe dinero

Akane: buff, ¡si claro! ¡dinero! (sarcasmo) (N/A: admitámoslo nadie se creería eso ni con Numero 4 ni con Obotchaman)

Obotchaman: ¿podrían ayudarme?

Tsukutsun: pero ¿pero donde vamos a encontrar un caballero en la playa?

Entonces hacia el frente y ven un ENORME castillo de arena

Adentro del castillo

CJP: Jefecito, su valiente caballero a conquistado el castillo de la playa, y capture a un prisionero (le acerca a Arale asiendo que se arrodille) ¡QUE VIVA EL REY DE LA PREPARATORIA CANARIO! (N/A: vamos a abreviarlo a JP)

JP: bien echo caballero, ¿y quien es nuestra bella cautiva?

Arale: jajajajaja

CJP: esta princesa proclama ser de las recientemente sometidas tierras mas allá de los baños jefecito

Arale: ¡que lindo castillo! ¿¡tu solo lo hiciste!?

CPJ: (saca una espada de madera y le apunta a Arale) ¡no te dirijas al jefecito si el te habla primero!

JP: esta bien caballero, por favor disculpa lo duro que es, ¡ira a la primaria de la aldea para que aprenda modales!, ¡ahora retírate!

CPJ: si jefecito (se retira)

Arale: ¡Yojojoi! ¡que padre!

JP: (se levanta del trono y camina hacia Arale) usted seria una fabulosa reina, eso claro si desea desposarse conmigo

Arale: jaja ¡oh!

JP: ¿nos casamos?

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¿tendré un hermoso vestido y todo eso?

JP: ¡claro dulce princesa!, no permitiremos que nada se interponga en nuestra boda (le besa la mano)

Arale: ¡jupi! ¡jupi!

En la entrada del castillo

Obotchaman: disculpe Joven caballero, ¡tienen que devolver a la Srta. Arale! ¡y hablo en serio!

CJP: (asomándose desde arriba de la entrada) ¡atención se aproxima un mancebo! Y su corazón arde de amor por su princesa!

Obotchaman: (colorado) aah – lo– lo que pasa es que ella me- me… me debe dinero

CJP: ¡oohh! ¡dinero! JAJAJAJA

Obotchaman: ¡bien! ¡ya basta! ¡suelten la catapulta!

Akane y Tsukutsun que traían un bote y encima una silleta Tsukutsun la mantenía un estremo abajo mientras Akane ponía una pelota encima y luego soltaba ese estremo lanzando la pelota al castillo pero esta solo rebota en la pared sin hacer ningún daño

CJP: ¡JA! JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA (se cae de la risa)

Obotchaman: ¿una pelota?

Tsukutsun: fue lo primero que encontré

Obotchaman: no importa, preparen la catapulta, yo mismo entrare

CJP: JAJAJA

Entonces Obotchaman es lanzado en la "catapulta" estrellando con parte de la pared del castillo de arena pero logrando entrar

Obotchaman: ¡ah! (se pone de pie)

CJP: (saca su espada de madera) en verdad debes amar a esa doncella

Obotchaman: ¡eh! e- ella me debe dinero, ¡ya basta! (se acerca a el y empiezan a pelear)

Con Akane y Tsukutsun

Tsukutsun: amm, bueno, ¿tu sigues Akane?

Akane: ¿estas loco? ¡voy a tocar la puerta!

Tsukutsun: (hace un gesto de no se con los hombres y junto a Akane entran al castillo) buen idea

Hay adentro

Arale: lalalala lalalala jaja ¡jupi! (con un vestido de novia puesto)

JP: (mira por la ventana y ve a su compañero luchando contra Obotchaman, y también ve a Tsukutsun y Akane ayudando en la pelea, por lo que supone que vienen por Arale)

Arale: (se acerca) ¿Qué pasa haya fuera? "prometido"

JP: ah-eh nada cariño, ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con esto de la boda en la torre? (al terminar de decir esto la toma del brazo y se la lleva corriendo)

Mientras Obotchaman seguía peleando contra el compañero del jefe de la preparatoria y de un golpe lo deja inconciente pero entonces ve hacia mira arriba y ve que Arale y el jefe de la preparatoria subían corriendo las escaleras tomados de las manos

Arale: ¡uy uy! ¡Que Onda Obotchaman! ¿Qué crees? ¡voy a casarme!

Al oír esto había se horrorizo, y esa frase le empezó revolver la cabeza _¡voy a casarme! ¡voy a casarme! ¡voy a casarme!_ Empezó a caminar a hacia atrás hasta que tropezó con el borde del castillo y cae.

Obotchaman: (despertando) ah ahh

JP: ¡vaya! ¡vaya! Que bueno que ya se despertaron, me complace que unos vasallos como ustedes asistan a mi boda real

Obotchaman, Akane y Tsukutsun estaban atados a un pilar, y Arale y el Jefe de la preparatoria estaban frente a una mesa de arena donde había un micrófono y el Sr. Cerdito como cura de la boda, y el compañero del jefe de la preparatoria se encontraba a un lado de el

Arale: ¡Que Onda!

Sr. Cerdito: (hablando por el micrófono) muy bien todos, estamos aquí reunidos hoy para…

Obotchaman: Se- Srta. Arale usted.. no piensa casarse con ese tipo ¿o si?

Arale: Hoyoyo, ¡hay claro que no!, ¡es de mentiras tontito! (voltea y entonces se encuentra con el rostro enojado del Jefe de Preparatoria )

JP: ¿¡mentira!? ¡el Jefe de la Preparatoria Canario nunca miente!

Arale: ¿¡OH!? ¿¡que dices!?, ¡pero! ¡el Científico me a dicho que yo no puedo casarme porque solo tengo 13 años y que además…!

JP: ¡esta bien! ¡siempre me han gustado menores! ¡uugg! (le hace ojitos)

Arale: O_O ¡pues entonces no! ¡Jefe de la Preparatoria escremento! ¡ya no quiero! (molesta)

Jp: ¿¡QUEE!? ¡dije que nada se interpondría en mi boda perfecta! ¡y eso la incluye a usted Srta. Arale! ¡caballero a ella!

CJP: ¡si jefecito! (se intenta abalanzar contra ella)

Arale: ¡ah! Planea jugar conmigo, ¡bien juguemos! (entonces se prepara para atacar pero voltea a un lado y ve su mayor debilidad ¡un escremento!) ¡UUUYY! ¡un escremento! (lo empieza a tocar)

Entonces aprovechando que Arale estaba distraída se abalanzo contra ella y la golpea para luego atarla y colgarla boca a abajo

JP: a ver, tratemos otra vez, la princesa Arale se casara conmigo, ¡y ustedes van a mirar! (dirigiendoce hacia Akane y Tsukutsun) ¡oigan! ¿¡donde se fue el otro muchachito!?

Akane y Tsukutsun hacen no se con los hombros

Obotchaman: ag amm

JP: ¿¡QUEE!?

Arriba en una ventana se entra Obotchaman con una sombrilla entre sus manos

Obotchaman: ¡bien! ¡veamos quien será el primero en recibir mis golpes de la justicia!

JP: ¡caballero! ¡toma tus armas y atácalo!

CJP: ¡si Jefecito!

Obotchaman salta de la ventana y se abalanza a el compañero del jefe de la preparatoria y de un cabezazo lo hace fuera del castillo

CJP: ¡aaahh! (rompe una pared de arena y cae fuera del castillo)

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡ahora esto será una pelea directa!

JP: ¡bien! ¡es mi turno! (agarra una espada de madera y empieza a hacer toda clase movientos con ella)

Obotchaman: ¿planea seguir haciendo todas esas tonterías? (Yo: pésimas imitaciones de Michael Jackson ¬ ¬) ¿o va pelear? (entonces para estar parejos agarra una pala para pelear)

Entonces el Jefe de la Preparatoria se abalanza contra el y empiezan a pelear, entonces Obotchaman es empujado saliendo al balcón del castillo

JP: jajajaja, ¡párate enano!

Entonces chocan "espadas"

JP: ¡se ve que amas mucho a tu princesa! ¡PERO ELLA ES MIA!

Obotchaman: ¡EH! ¡E- ELLA! ¡SOLO- ME- DEBE- DINERO! (entonces toma ventaja en la pelea empieza a pelarle mas hábilmente)

Mientras adentro del castillo

Sr. Cerdito: oh ¡oigan! Una pregunta ¿saben cuando terminara esta historia? ¡Debo volver a la Aldea Pingüino antes de que suba la marea!

Akane y Tsukutsun: ¿¡La marea!?

Entonces afuera del castillo se ve una gran hola choca contra el castillo de arena destruyendo la parte baja del catillo

JP: (después de recibir un golpe queda en un borde del balcón y ve como sube la marea) ¡NOOO! ¿¡COMO PUDE OLVIDAR QUE SUBE LA MAREA!? (entonces se destruye una parte del piso del balcón haciendo que caiga) ¡AAHHYY! (se cae)

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡ah! (entonces salta del balcón y se dirige a dentro del catillo)

Sr. Cerdito: ¡AAAAHHH! ¡SALVECE QUIEN PUEDA! (corriendo hacia la salida como loco)

Obotchaman (se apresura a llegar con Arale) ¡Srta. Arale!

Arale: ¡Obochiman-Kun!

Entonces la empieza a desatar

Obotchaman: en un momento la desato (la desata y cae)

Arale: ¡uuyy! (cae pero rápido le paran)

Obotchaman: ¡aahh! ¡casi se cae!

Entonces rápido se van corriendo pasando al lado de Akane y Tsukutsun

Akane: /:( ¡HOLAAA! ¿¡ACASO NO OLVIDAN ALGO!?

Entonces vuelven y los desatan

Arale y Obotchaman: perdón

Despues de desatarlos todos corren afuera del castillo justo antes de que viniera abajo y fuera arrastrado por la marea

JP: (sale de entre la arena) ¡este no es el fin! ¡mi caballero y yo construiremos otro castillo! ¡y los lanzaremos a un calabozo! ¡VIVA EL REY DE LA PREPARATORIA CANARIO! ¡SII!

Madre Desconocida: ¡Banjo! ¡ya es tarde! ¡deja de fingir que eres un rey y ya vamos!

JP: ¡NO ESOTOY FINGUIENDOOO!

Madre Desconocida: ¡Y TRAE A TU AMIFUITO!

El compañero del jefe de la preparatoria sale de la arena, entonces los dos se van

JP: ¡esto es injusto! ¡pero volveré! (se va)

Regresando con Arale, Obotchaman, Akane, y Tsukutsun

Arale:… ¡saben! ¡ese Jefe de la Preparatoria era lindo!

Y todos se caen de espalda y luego la miran con disgusto ¬¬

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?

Y empiezan a irse

Obotchaman: ¡ya vasta! Solo- ¿podría darme el dinero que debe?

Arale: ¿Hoyo? ¿dinero? ¡pero si yo no te debo nada!

Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que me quedo bien, aunque no me gusto que Obotchaman digiera que Arale le debe dinero para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero bueno así era el capitulo, dentro de poco seguiré con el Fanfic: El amor de un androide, pero por el momento nos vemos, Sayonara.


End file.
